The U.S. patent application of James Hillier, Ser. No. 597,371, filed on July 18, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,138, (as well as a counterpart British Patent Application No. 28054/76, filed July 6, 1976), discloses a disc record handling system. As disclosed in the aforementioned Hillier application, which is also assigned to the assignee of the instant application, a pair of finger holes are provided in the unrecorded label area of a video disc. The package used for shipping and storing the video disc is provided with a well for receiving the video disc. The spacing between the edge of the well and the outer periphery of the video disc is such that the outer periphery of the video disc is not directly accessible, thereby constraining the consumer to handling the video disc by the finger holes. The package is provided with a finger cavity located underneath the finger holes to facilitate grasping of the video disc for removal from the package. Reference may be made to the Canadian Design Patent No. 40,524 for an illustration of a preferred design of such finger holes for handling video discs.
In the aforementioned type systems, when the consumer opens the package for removal of the video disc, the video disc may rest either in the base of the package, or the cover of the package, depending upon how the package is opened. For example, if the package is in a base-on-the-top position, the video disc may find itself in the cover when the package is opened. In either case, it is desirable to keep the video disc from falling out of the package.